Ratchet and Clank: Seekers
by laytonlover258
Summary: When Ratchet gets his mind switched, hidden secrets are revealed. Including a long-lost sister named Ratina. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR ACiT. Rated T just in case. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Alister's Death

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RATCHET OR CLANK OR INSOMNIAC OR ALISTER OR KADEN OR ANYTHING IN THE RATCHET AND CLANK GAME SERIES. I DON'T EVEN OWN THE GAME SERIES. LIKE SRSLY, I'VE ONLY PLAYED THE FIRST GAME AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE IT ANYMORE! I ONLY OWN MY OCS RATINA AND CLARINA! WHY AM I STILL WRITING IN ALL CAPS? OK I'LL STOP NOW.**

**Wow. That's much better. Well, here it is. My first written FanFic on this site. I had one on DeviantArt, but I kinda abandoned that.  
**

**Summary: When Ratchet has his mind switched, hidden secrets are revealed. Including a long-lost sister named Ratina.**

_**WARNING: THIS STORY HAS SOME SPOILERS FOR ACiT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_** (and a little fourth wall-breaking here and there.)**

Chapter 1: Alister's Death

RATCHET'S POV

The severity of the explosion took me by surprise. I looked behind me to see if Alister Azimuth was there, the only living man who knew my father, but from the angle at which I was tilting my head, all I could see was his double-ended wrench sticking out of the slot where a lever used to be. The very same lever that Clank, my best friend, had used to save my like what seemed like a lifetime ago. The same lever that Alister had used to prevent his so-called "injustice" to the lombaxes. Thank god _that _didn't work.

Alister had called me a traitor. I never believed it of course. In fact, once Clank had told me that there was a chance that using the Great Clock for something like bringing back the Lombaxes could destroy the universe, I never believed anything he said from that point on.

I got up, walked toward his motionless body, worried that he might actually be dead. He may have tried to kill me, but he was the closest thing I've had to family since before I could remember.

"Alister?" I asked, worried. I knew he was dead, but I was hanging onto the extremely slim chance that he might actually be alive. I picked up the pocket watch that lay in front of his corpse, the one that contained a picture him and my father ,Kaden.

"He did a brave thing, Ratchet. You should be proud of him." I heard Clank say. I was proud of him, but I still couldn't believe that he had risked his own life to save mine. There were so many questions I never got to ask him. _What was my mother like?_ Was just one of them.

I closed the pocket watch, refusing to look at either the picture or Alister's corpse. Tears started falling from my closed eyes. I didn't want Clank to see me like this, so I dropped the pocket watch and ran to a far area of the platform.

I lay on my side, curled up in a ball, and started crying. Harder than I ever have. After all, I was a young adult. After a while, I felt my body being covered by a blanket. _Clank must've done that to comfort me, _I thought. Clank always cared about me. Even when I wasn't paying any attention to him.

Some time later, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I realized that I was back at Alister's house. I found a small hand mirror. What I saw was the most shocking. I wasn't even in my own body.

**A/N: OH NOES! RATCHET'S MIND GOT SWITCHED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Just kidding. I already know what's gonna happen next. How this will go is as follows, the chapters will alternate between Ratchet's POV and my OC Ratina's POV.  
**


	2. Switched

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INSOMNIAC OR ANY GAME SERIES (INCLUDING THE RATCHET & CLANK GAME SERIES) THEY MADE. I ONLY OWN MY OCs RATINA AND CLARINA!**

**A/N: I'm sorry that these chapters are so short, but I didn't account for how wide the lines are in FanFiction stories. But at least the story gets told. Oh, and if you're wondering what the Ratina (whose body Ratchet's mind is in) looks like, she pretty much looks like a female Ratchet.  
**

Chapter 2: Switched

RATINA'S POV

_Where am I? _Was the first thought to cross my mind. I was some spherical chamber with a blanket on top of me.

"CLARINA!" I yelled. Suddenly I realized, that wasn't my voice. It was a dude's. Clarina's my BFFAE. BFFAE stands for "Best Friend Forever And Ever." It's a mouthful, but trust me, it'll catch on.

"Ratchet, are you alright?" I heard a soft voice call. Who was Ratchet? My name is Ratina! Then, I realized, me and whoever this Ratchet was must've had our minds switched while we were sleeping. Clarina told me that two twin siblings could have their minds switched if they were sleeping at the exact same time. So whoever this Ratchet was must be my twin brother.

"Who's Clarina?" The voice asked me.

"I'll tell you, but you wouldn't believe me." I replied.

"Go on Ratchet, I will not laugh."

I sighed. What should I tell the voice? Who or what was the voice anyway? I explained what I think happened and who me and Clarina were.

"Well Ratina," the voice said, "it appears that you and Ratchet are twins, but without knowledge of where you were when you fell asleep, I cannot help you.

Well that would be easy! All I have to do is tell this guy where I was when I fell asleep! "Torren IV." I said finally. "At my uncle's place."

"Torren IV?" The voice said. "Would your uncle perhaps be Alister Azimuth?"

"Why?" I asked the voice. "Do you know him?" I shot up, searching around for the source of the voice, but all I could see was this midget bot with green glowing eyes.

The midget bot closed his eyes and sadly pointed to what looked like a lever. Near the lever was a corpse. Wait a second! The corpse was my uncle!

"Oh no!" I said.

The bot hastily walked out, motioning for me to follow him. "By the way, my name is Clank." Well at least I could refer to him by name now instead of calling him a midget bot. We walked out to a ship. The bot opened the hatch and climbed into the passenger seat.

_I'm not very good at flying a ship, _I thought, _but this Clank probably can't even reach __high enough to fly the ship himself. _I laughed to myself a little as I climbed into the driver's seat. For a silent midget with an onomatopoeia for a name, his actions sure say a lot.

Unsure of where I was, I simply followed Clank's directions.

Torren IV, here we come!

**A/N: Well, well, well. I am dissapointed in Ratina for calling Clank a "midget bot." Thanks for all your reviews! You guys really motivate me to not abandon this FanFic.**

**EDIT: I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FANFIC FOR LIKE 5 MONTHS! I HIT A DEAD END AND I JUST KEPT FORGETTING IT! I ALWAYS MEANT TO GET BACK TO IT!**


	3. Seekers

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN! I DO NOT OWN RATCTHET AND CLANK OR INSOMNIAC IN ANY WAY (Not even copies of the games!)! I ONLY OWN THIS FANFIC, AND MY OCs RATINA AND CLARINA (Well, in relation to this fanfic anyway. I have a LOT more OCs than Ratina and Clarina.)!**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this earlier! But thanks to those of you who have been waiting patiently! It means a lot to me that you guys understood (or at least didn't hate on me).**

**Well, it's finally here! WHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**P.S. Wish a happy late b-day to my mom, the grammar person of this fanfic (Well, at least chapter 2.). I'm not perfect with grammar. Good, yes. Great, sure. Amazing, why not? Perfect, NO! Oh, and wish me a happy ****b-day too! I'm gonna upload the 4****th**** chapter the day before so I don't have to worry about it on my b-day****. Release date for the 5****th**** chapter is TBA (mainly cause I haven't written it as of Nov. 4****th****).**

**Okay, so I looked on the R&C wiki, but this is not the type of Seeker you might have seen/encountered. This type of Seeker is COMPLETELY DIFFERENT (Even from the Harry Potter Seeker.)! You'll see why in this chapter.**

Chapter Three: Seekers

RATCHET'S POV

"Who am I?" I said. Wait. That wasn't my voice. It was some girl's.

"Ratina?" I heard another female voice say. "Are you all right? Because this fanfic isn't going to get good reviews if you're mumbling on about not being yourself!"

"My name is Ratchet." I replied. "And why did you just break the fourth wall?"

"Oh no." She said. Whoever she was walked into the room. She kinda looked like that girl from the "Female!Clank" video. Except she had green eyes and pink hair instead of pink eyes and green hair. "Looks like it happened already."

"What happened?" I asked

"Well, first off, my name is Clarina. Second, two twin Seeker siblings can have their minds switched if they're sleeping at the exact same time." But, I don't have a twin sister. And even if I did, wouldn't Alister have told me? I guess not. He didn't even tell me what my mother was like.

"What's a Seeker?" I asked.

"Well, a Seeker is a certain type of Lombax, kind of like Human Wizards, that can seek memories from their past, hence the name 'Seeker'."

"Cool!"

"Yeah. And their fur has healing powers!"

"Whoa! I wish I would've known that before!" I couldn't believe I had these abilities I never knew about!

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Clarina said.

Whoever it was came in. It was me! Well, my body anyway. "That was fast!" I said.

"Well, it _is_ fanfiction." Whoever was in my body said.

"Ratina! What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall!" Clarina yelled.

"Hey, you were breaking it too!" I yelled.

Obviously embarrassed, Clarina changed the subject. "Well, I think I can fix this, but I'm gonna need a certain item."

**Guess what the item was! I'm not telling you! Yet….. *unnecessarily creepy music***

**Once again, a **_**big **_**thanks to those of you who were waiting patiently for this next chapter! I know it was a long wait, but it was worth it, wasn't it? *smiles nervously* **

**CHAPTER 4 COMING NOVEMBER 10****th****!**


	4. Back to Normal

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN RATCTHET AND CLANK OR INSOMNIAC IN ANY WAY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!**

**A/N: *Squeals* It's here! And just for the record, the item was a REDACTED. *sings* Happy birthday to me! *repeats several times***

Chapter 4: Back to Normal

RATINA'S POV

"A brick?" Me and Ratchet asked. A brick is the _last _thing I'd expect to get me back into my own body! But, if Clarina says a brick will fix this, I guess I should listen.

"Yep!" Clarina replied. "Obviously you guys are stressed, so it would take a long time to get you both sleeping otherwise."

"As long as it makes sense to you." Clank said. I don't care how, I just want my body back! "I think I saw some bricks outside." He added.

"Okay!" Clarina said. As she left, I was thinking about what I would do when I get my body back. Maybe do some cartwheels. Because Ratchet's body can't even do a simple crab walk! I even tried while waiting for Clarina to get back.

"Where is she?" Ratchet asked, obviously impatient. "I mean, how long does it take to grab one brick?" Ratchet may be impatient, but I have faith in Clarina.

"She'll be back. I know she will." I replied, trying to calm Ratchet down. "I have confidence in her."

I heard the door open. Clarina's back! I knew she would be. She's not one to abandon people.

"Where were you? I asked.

"I was looking for a fairly soft brick so your skulls wouldn't split open." Me and Ratchet both shuddered at that thought.

"You could just not hit them with the brick that hard." Clank said. I don't know why, but that made me shudder again.

"Okay," Clarina said, holding the brick up, "you guys ready?"

We both nodded, unsure if this would work.

Clarina started counting down from 10, in Japanese of all languages! I took a deep breath to calm myself down, and when Clarina reached 1, all I could see was darkness.

**Well, I was rushing to get this typed up this morning so I could still make the November 10****th**** deadline. But, I got it done!**

**CHAPTER 5 COMING SOMETIME (Mainly 'cause I haven't finished it yet.)!**

**SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END OF CHAPTER 5!**

**I MEAN IT! DO NOT GO ON! MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!**

**SPOILERS PEOPLE! AS IN STUFF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END OF STORIES OR EVEN A SINGLE CHAPTER!**

**Alister's still alive! Yay! He comes in at the end of chapter 5.**

**If you didn't want to know that, you should've stopped at "MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!"**

**Just sayin'.**


	5. After the Switch

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER/SETTING USED IN THIS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS RATINA AND CLARINA, AND THE IDEA OF LOMBAX SEEKERS! THERE, I SAID IT. HAPPY?!**

**A/N: I am sososososososososososososososososososososososososo sosososososososososo sorry for abandoning (for lack of a better word) this fanfic. But I'm back now! That's what matters now, right? Right? Okay, onto the story!**

Chapter 5: After the switch

RATCHET'S POV

It felt nice to be back in my own body again. While while Ratina was doing cartwheels to celebrate, I just locked myself in the bathroom and cried. Well, I wasn't crying that much, to the common bystander who didn't know what I was going through, they would think I was trying to get an eyelash out of my eye.

I still don't understand why Alister did what he did. No, not bringing back the Lombaxes, sacrificing his life.

"Ratchet?" I heard Ratina's soft voice call. "Are you okay?"

I sniffled and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then come out of there." Clank said.

"Yeah." Clarina added. "You're totally depressing us!"

"Clarina!" Ratina yelled. "Don't guilt trip him! He's got enough to be sad about already!"

I decided that enough was enough. I had nothing to hide. I unlocked the door and left the bathroom, not even trying to hide the tears on my face or the sadness in my eyes.

"Wow." Ratina said. "The universe has not been kind to you lately."

I nodded. She was right. I mean, Clank getting kidnapped, Alister dying, it's like the universe has had a grudge against me for years, and has only now made me suffer.

Well, at least one good thing came out of today. I have a sister! That means I finally have a true family! Not much of one, but a true family nonetheless.

"Awkward sibling hug?" Ratina said, reaching out to me.

"Sure." I replied. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it now?!" Clarina yelled.

Ratina went to open the door, and what I heard shocked me even more than when I found out my mind had been switched.

"Alister?"

**A/N: ALISTER'S BACK?! Wow. SUSPENSE FTW! Listening to Katie Melua's The Flood. I think this chapter has the most pre-editing of any chapter in this fanfic. BACK TO WORKING ON CHAPTER 7! Or maybe I should type up chapter 6. Decisions, decisions.**


End file.
